Poll!
by Gody
Summary: Venez voter pour ma prochaine fic!


Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, je veux écrire une nouvelle fic, mais je voudrais vous laisser choisir celle que je vais écrire! Alors, je vais écrire différents résumés et vous me direz pour laquelle vous votez ^^! Bonne lecture!

1) **World of Dust**

**Genres**: Romance, surnaturel, aventure, drame

**Couples**: Harry et Drago, Ron et Blaise, Sirius et Severus

**Résumé**: Il y a mille ans de cela, une horrible guerre a failli détruire l'humanité. Après que celle-ci se soit terminée, les grands dirigeants ont pris une décision afin qu'une telle tragédie soit évitée. Ils ont décidé de trouver la cause de toute cette souffrance et sont venus à la conclusion que tout était de la faute des émotions. La colère, la haine, la jalousie… les humains ne cesseraient de se détruire tant et si longtemps que ces sentiments existeraient. Après de nombreuses recherches, des scientifiques ont trouvé un moyen de détruire les sentiments. L'expérience s'est bien passé, cependant il y avait plusieurs effets secondaires. À la grande joie des scientifiques, ceux qui avaient subi l'opération étaient soudainement beaucoup plus puissants, beaucoup plus rapides que les êtres humains normaux. Cependant, ceux-ci ne pouvaient plus manger de la nourriture… la seule substance qui réussissait à apaiser leur faim était le sang humain.

Au départ, le plan était de transformer toute l'humanité, mais, en découvrant la source de nourriture de ceux ayant eu l'opération, il a été décidé qu'une partie de la population, les nobles, subiraient l'opération et gouverneraient. L'autre partie de la population, la partie humaine, se contenterait de travailler et de jouir d'un monde sans guerre et sans conflit… Le seul prix a payé était les litres de sang à donner pour cette «élite» immortelle.

À présent, des humains sont prêts à se rebeller. Drago Malfoy est un immortel qui a eu le malheur d'être emprisonné, depuis plus de 200 ans, par la famille Potter. Une puce dans son cerveau l'empêche de désobéir à son maître… Et son nouveau maître n'est nul autre qu'Harry Potter, jeune scientifique de 20 ans, bien décidé à retransformer les Immortels en humain.

2) **Foster kid**

**Genres**: Romance, drame, humour

**Couples**: Harry et Drago, Ron et Blaise, Hermione et Théo

**Résumé**: À l'âge de 12 ans, Drago Malfoy ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que sa mère ramène un enfant des rues qu'elle a, soudainement, décidé de «sauver». Le jeune blond n'a aucune envie de partager sa mère, déjà que son père est mort il y a moins d'un an dans un accident de voiture et qu'il souffre d'une maladie pulmonaire qui l'oblige fréquemment à se rendre à l'hôpital. Malgré ses protestations, sa mère insiste pour garder ce jeune adolescent qui se nomme Harry Potter. L'adolescent a tout d'une bête sauvage, grognant au lieu de parler, utilisant ses poings pour résoudre chaque argument… Drago arrive à peine à le supporter.

À présent, Drago a 16 ans et a appris à connaître le fameux Harry Potter. Leur relation est… étrange. Ils se parlent à peine, ne peuvent même pas être considéré comme étant amis, pourtant Harry Potter ne cesse de protéger Drago, et le blond a un don pour deviner lorsque le délinquant cache quelque chose. À sa grande surprise, et à sa grande horreur, Drago découvre, alors qu'il est incroyablement saoul, qu'il est éperdument amoureux du brun. Comble du malheur, il dévoile ses sentiments à Harry Potter… Bien évidemment, le lendemain matin, il blâme tout sur l'effet de l'alcool… mais, est-ce que leur relation peut retourner au «statut-quo»? Ou sera-t-elle changée à jamais?

3) **How to become a gentleman in 30 days**

**Genres**: Romance, comédie, drame

**Couples:** Harry et Drago, Ron et Blaise

**Résumé**: Inspiré du mange «Seven days».

Drago Malfoy ne sait pas comment être un bon petit-ami. Toutes ces petites-amies le quittent en hurlant et en le traitant de goujat. Il ne sait pas absolument pas pourquoi! Un jour, il remarque Harry Potter en train de larguer une fille et celle-ci se contente de lui embrasser la joue et de le remercier d'être sortie avec elle. Il découvre, par la suite, qu'Harry Potter, chaque mois, sort avec la première fille qui lui demande d'être en couple. À la fin du mois, il lui dit toujours «Désolé, je n'ai pas pu tomber amoureux de toi». Au lieu de la prendre pour un monstre sans cœur, les filles le trouvent charmants et adorables.

Drago apprend, par la suite, que ses parents ont décidé de le fiancer à une française exceptionnelle qui viendra le rencontrer dans six mois. Son père est très clair, il est hors de question que ce mariage n'est pas lieu. Drago ne sait plus quoi faire… Sous un coup de tête, il demande à Harry Potter de sortir avec lui. À sa grande surprise, celui-ci accepte. Il s'agit du plan parfait! Drago pourra donc apprendre chaque truc qi explique pourquoi les filles trouvent Harry Potter si irrésistible et il pourra ainsi convaincre sa future fiancée de l'épouser sans se plaindre!

Le blond ne s'attendait pas à tomber éperdument amoureux d'Harry Potter et à découvrir que le brun avait bien plus de secrets et de douleurs qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

4) **In the long game**

**Genres**: Romance, crime, drame, humour

**Couples**: Harry et Drago, Ron et Blaise

**Résumé**: Cela fait plus de 5 ans qu'Harry Potter, lieutenant au sein de la police anglaise, essaye de monter un dossier sur l'un des plus grands chef du crime, Tom Jedusor. Malgré le travail acharné de son partenaire, Ron Weasley, et lui, ils n'arrivent jamais à trouver des preuves suffisantes pour mettre Tom Jedusor en prison.

Un jour, il découvre le corps de Barty Crompton Junior, assassiné dans sa luxueuse maison. Il était un fidèle serviteur de Tom Jedusor. Cela ne leur prend pas de temps pour découvrir que celui-ci n'était pas seul durant son assassinat. Il y avait un témoin. Harry et Ron ne perdent pas de temps avant de trouver ce témoin qui s'avère être un jeune prostitué du nom de Dray Black. Le blond, à la beauté fulgurante et à la langue acerbe, refuse catégoriquement de dire les circonstances de la mort de Barty, préférant s'enfuir le plus vite possible hors du pays. Pourtant, il n'aura pas d'autres choix que de dire toute la vérité à la police et d'accepter leur protection lorsqu'un assassin d'élite vient pour le tuer.

Comment Harry est-il censé protéger un homme qui a un passé bien trop mystérieux, un caractère de cochon et un corps conçu pour la luxure?

5) **Cher Malfoy…**

**Genres**: Romance, humour

**Couples**: Harry et Drago, Ron et Blaise, Hermione et Théo

**Résumé**: Depuis la fin de la guerre, la vie de Drago est d'un ennui à toute épreuve. Il ne peut plus, à présent, se moquer de qui que ce soit, après tout cela serait franchement de mauvais goût… Comble du malheur, son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de se mettre en couple avec Ron Weasley. À présent, Drago passe tout son temps en libre avec le trio d'or et donc, par conséquent, avec un Potter taciturne, bougon et sarcastique.

Un jour, sans le moindre avertissement, il reçoit une lettre d'amour d'un admirateur anonyme. Pas si surprenant que cela… Cette lettre, cependant, ne fait que l'insulter et lui dire ce qu'il pourrait changer que ce soit «Ta chevelure d'or pâle qui est plaquée sur ton crâne comme si tu voulais faire croire que tu es chauve» ou «Ton sens de l'humour qui ne te fait même pas rire… alors imagine les autres». Ça y est, Drago a un nouveau projet… Et il a bien l'intention de découvrir qui est ce foutu admirateur secret pour lui dire sa façon de penser!


End file.
